Traidores
by Mello17
Summary: No volteo, ni siquiera cuando su corazón le rogó que lo hiciera, protegió lo poco de orgullo que aún le quedaba y simplemente se marchó de aquel lugar en donde no solo había perdido su corazón si no a las únicas personas que alguna vez creyó familia.


—Te amo.—lo escucho decir con aquella voz apática y para nadie dentro de las familias anfitrionas de aquella farsa fue secreto que aquellas palabras eran tan vacías como los ojos del azabache, tan carentes de sentimientos como sus propias almas.

Miró sus manos y con disimulo las limpio en el fino kimono blanco que llevaba. Suspiro para darse valor y levantar la mirada a ese que era tan parecido a ella pero tan diferente a _él._

—Y-yo también.—y sonrió tan falsamente que sintió acalambradas las mejillas.

Escucho algunos suspiros a su espalda de la audiencia invitada y se preguntó seguirían suspirando de saber la farsa que era aquella boda, de saber que ambos habían sido obligados a unir sus vidas en un futuro que no querían, que no deseaban. Lo dudaba mucho.

Sintió un ligero ardor en sus ojos, lágrimas. Dedujo sin complicación alguna.

Siempre había soñado con casarse, con usar un hermoso vestido blanco estilo occidental como las princesas de los cuentos de Disney, y estuvo cerca de cumplirlo, estuvo a nada de hacer realidad aquella fantasía pero ahora aquello se le antojaban en un tiempo tan lejano que era imposible recordar con exactitud tan bellos momentos. Simplemente ya no existían. Había decidido sacrificar ese sueño por el bienestar de él, de la persona que amaba.

" _¡Huyamos Hina-chan! ¡Vámonos lejos, a donde no nos encuentren!"_ y lo había dicho con tanta confianza y convicción que por un momento se contempló la idea, huir, dejar de ser Hyūga Hinata, dejar de ser la heredará de un emporio internacional y la idea le supo a gloria, pero supo que aquello no era más que una utopía, su familia la buscaría por cielo mar y tierra y si no la encontraban a ella lo encontrarían a él, lo destruirían a él, quien no tuvo la culpa de nada, a él quién había sido casi obligado a corresponder su sentimientos, arruinarían aquel futuro que auguraba éxito.

" _Te amo Naruto-kun, siempre lo haré no lo olvides"._ Y aún le dolía recordar aquél bello rostro confundido palidecer, aquellos ojos azules pintarse en dolor, pero era por su bien, por protegerlo a él.

…

La vio y no podía quejarse ella era hermosa, la definición de la alta clase, su piel blanca pálida tan delicada como la porcelana, sus mejillas y labios tan rojos como el carmín y sus ojos del color de la luna. Ella era hermosa y era su esposa, una que no había deseado, una que no quería.

Sentados en aquella pequeña reunión privada se sintió tan fuera de lugar como imaginaba ella se debía sentir, porque aquella farsa de boda no era más que eso, una farsa. La unión de dos personas que no se amaban, la destrucción de dos vidas por dinero.

Jamás había entendido el motivo de la deserción de su hermano a ser el heredero de todo el emporio Uchiha, pero ahora lo entendía, lo comprendía y lo envidiaba. Porque él si había tenido el valor de huir de aquel mundo avaricioso sin importarle las miradas de decepción a su alrededor, sin temerle a ser juzgado, él lucho por su libertad sin importarle nada dejándole todo el peso de sus responsabilidades a él y él como el cobarde que era simplemente guardó silencio aceptando todo aquello de lo que su hermano había huido.

 _Él era un cobarde._

 _Su hermano también era un cobarde solo que a diferencia de él era uno inteligente._

Miró a su alrededor donde todos aquellos sonreían y festejaban felices la unión de las dos familias más ricas de Japón, ajenos a él sufrimiento suyo y de su ahora esposa. Observó a su padre sonreír levemente por algo que algún conocido le había dicho, observó a su madre mirar incomoda su alrededor; ella tampoco estaba feliz con aquella farsa pero era tan cobarde como él de oponerse a la voluntad de su padre. Y luego lo observó a él, quién no debía estar ahí, a él a quién había traicionado, a él quién había sido el único que nunca lo había dejado solo, a él, el único que salió perdiendo completamente todo por aquella farsa.

—Estúpido.— a él quien había sido tan estúpido como para caer en aquella trampa.

—…Naruto-kun.—y la vio a ella llevarse las manos a la boca completamente pálida. Ese rubio tonto no debía estar ahí, esa gente a su alrededor no tendría piedad de él, lo comerían vivo.

…

Sus azules ojos contemplaban su alrededor confundidos y nerviosos buscando entre los presentes dos cabelleras negras y cuando las encontró lo supo, aquello había sido una trampa en la que había caído redondito.

Aquellos ojos negros lo veían con pena y vergüenza y los de ella con dolor y tristeza, supo que ellos no tenían nada que ver con su presencia en aquel lugar pero aún así no le importó, porque ahí en ese preciso lugar su corazón se fracturó al verla vestir aquel hermoso kimono de seda blanco que representaba la unión con aquél al que consideraba un hermano.

En ese momento se sintió traicionado, herido y humillado por las dos personas que más amaba.

—Ahora lo comprendes, ustedes vienen de mundos distintos, regresa allá afuera y busca a alguien de tu clase no aspires a tanto Uzumaki.—y reconoció la voz con aquel tinte burlón y los odio, los odio a todos aquellos a su alrededor en especial a ellos dos.

—¡Naruto-kun!

—Dobe.

Pero no le importó el llamado de ellos simplemente salió, sintiendo el peso de las miradas de los presentes sobre él. Escucho los veloces pasos de aquellos que lo traicionaron pero no se detuvo. Sintió resbalar algo de sus mejillas y antes de llevar sus manos ahí supo lo que eran. El frío aire invernal de afuera le caló los huesos y lo detuvo de su huida.

—¡Dobe estúpido!.—escucho las voces de ambos a su espalda y también la de varios más.—¡Que planeabas viniendo aquí! ¡No ves que era una trampa del viejo Hyūga!.—lo sintió cogerlo de una mano y darle vuelta solo para ver cómo aquellos ojos negros lo veían con sorpresa y los perla de ella con dolor.

—Me traicionaste.—susurro observándolo a los ojos.—Me la quitaste, te pedí que no lo hicieras, te rogué porque no te casarás con ella….—susurro en su voz ya no había fuerza, sus hombros habían caído derrotados y las lágrimas en sus ojos no hicieron más que aumentar.

—Dobe…

Mas negó con una forzada sonrisa en sus labios, soltándose bruscamente del agarre de Sasuke y limpiando sus lágrimas.—Los odio.—susurro dándoles nuevamente la espalda, escuchando los murmullos de los invitados de aquella farsa a su espalda.

—N-Naruto-kun…—y en lo profundo de su corazón deseo que ella lo siguiera, más simplemente sabía que aquello no pasaría, ella no lo seguiría y dolió porque aquello solo le reafirmó que él en su vida no tenía suficiente importancia.

No volteo, ni siquiera cuando su corazón le rogó que lo hiciera, protegió lo poco de orgullo que aún le quedaba y simplemente se marchó de aquel lugar en donde no solo había perdido su corazón si no a las únicas personas que alguna vez creyó familia.

… **.**

 **N/A**

 **¡Hola! ¿Qué pasó aquí? Se deben de estar preguntando y la verdad es que ni siquiera yo lo sé, revisando en mis documentos encontré esta historia, y pos aquí está, espero el primer capítulo de lo que sea que esto sea les haya gustado.**

 **Bye Bye…**


End file.
